


The Seat of Stress Relief

by NecklaceOfDiamondsAndPearls



Series: Bellow Diamond Week 2k19 [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: A little bit of angst, F/F, Ficlet, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-09 14:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19889437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NecklaceOfDiamondsAndPearls/pseuds/NecklaceOfDiamondsAndPearls
Summary: "... Oh for the love of gemkind! Get off of me!"Posted for Bellow Diamond week 2019, Day Five: Relaxation.While spending a weekend with Steven and Co, Yellow finds herself torn between having fun and fulfilling her Homeworld duties.





	The Seat of Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> I really, really, _really_ wanted to make something with 0% angst... But it's so glaringly obvious the Diamonds are workaholics. Especially Yellow. So, have this slightly angsty thing instead ^-^''
> 
> Not beta-read, all mistakes are my own.

"Blue. We are Diamonds. We can discuss this rationally."

"The time for being rational ended when Steven found you sneaking back here to your ship."

"I… apologize for that. But in my defense, it was only three production reports."

"Exactly. _Only_ three production reports. They couldn't have waited?"

"Alright! I admit they could have waited… but… oh for the love of gemkind! Get off of me!"

Yellow kicked and squirmed, but she couldn't dislodge Blue. The two gems sat face-to-face; Blue astride Yellow's lap, and the golden gem effectively pinned to her captain's seat by the other. It was ridiculous. It was positively degrading. It took all of Yellow's willpower to not let her face show just _how much_ she enjoyed having Blue so close.

"Why should I? This is where you want to be, isn't it?" Blue crossed her arms and tried to glare, but the best she managed was a pout. "Is being with our family not important to you?"

"Of course it is!" Yellow hadn't meant to scoff.

"Then why don't you use this weekend to relax with us?"

"Because I don't know how!"

Silence, except for the hum of machinery, engulfed Yellow's ship.

Yellow quit her struggling and pressed her head back against the seat. "I'm trying, Blue. I swear. But… I don't know how this works. How do you do _nothing_ when there is so much to be done?"

"Oh, Sunlight…" Blue's anger seemed to vanish as she cupped Yellow's cheek. "Doing nothing may seem hard; but it will be much harder to do anything if you run your gem to the point of cracking."

A honey blush crept its way across Yellow, causing her to wrap her arms around Blue's waist and hide her face against the azure gem's chest. "You're right. But that doesn't make it any easier."

A soft laugh escaped Blue as she ran her fingers through Yellow's hair. "Many things aren't easy here. Earth is such a… funny place. It's hard to understand."

"That's an understatement." Yellow let out her own chuckle, pulling away just far enough to look into Blue's eyes. "We've dealt with many planets, and yet none of their organics have been quite so… chaotic as the ones here."

Yellow shuddered as the memory of Steven introducing them to Onion flashed through her mind.

Blue couldn't help giggling. "And yet, in the middle of all their chaos, they take time for themselves. Perhaps you'll learn to do the same. Just look at you, you're already staying in one place for longer than five minutes."

"Are you sure that has nothing to do with you still sitting on me?"

Blue silenced her with a kiss.

Parting slowly, the azure gem smiled. "Maybe. But it's working, so I consider that a victory."

"A victory well won." Yellow teased as she started to squirm once more. "Come now, let me up. We have only a few days left here. Let's make the most of it."

"Yes, let's." Blue wrapped her arms around Yellow's shoulders for a quick hug before pulling away completely. Once her fellow Diamond was standing, Blue grasped Yellow's hand with her own. "I know this is difficult for you. It is for me as well. After thousands of years of nothing but work, it's strange to finally be able to rest. But we can learn together. No more sneaking off. Promise me?"

"I promise, my Diamond." Yellow's words were sincere, but her exaggerated bow was enough to send Blue into a fit of laughter. At the jovial sound, Yellow felt the stiffness in her shoulders ebb away. 

She hadn't even noticed she'd been tense.

Relaxing may have been hard, but being with Blue and their newfound family didn't have to be. Taking a deep breath, Yellow led the two of them out of her ship, prepared to face the day with something she hadn't felt in a long time.

Calm.

**Author's Note:**

> The internet can be a vast and lonely place. So come on over and kick it with me on [ tumblr!](https://necklaceofdiamondsandpearls.tumblr.com/)


End file.
